Kitsune princess
by Kitsune162
Summary: Fem! Harry with Kitsune powers and knowledge of wizarding world before Hogwarts.Rated T for swearing and later e pairing will be Fem! slash [Fem! Harry/Daphne]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Occupants of Number 4 Privet drive in Little Whinging,Surrey, appeared for all purposes like a normal family . But that was just on the surface .

You see, Dursleys had a secret, a secret whose name was Lillith Dorea Potter, AKA their niece . The Dursleys hated Lillith,seemingly with no reason except that she existed, or at least, that was what it looked like to her . However, unkown to her, the focus of the Dursleys hate wasn't Lillith herself but her ability to command a form of energy that was simply called magic .

Unkown to them all, magic wasn't the only energy that she could manipulate . She also had another type of energy at her beck and call, or at least, she will have, and it was called youki-the life force of youkai otherwise known as demons .

-Line break-

The night was slowly descending upon the Privet drive and all but one of its occupants were preparing for the blissful peace of the land of Morpheus .

That one individual was currently laying face down on the floor of her cupboard, trying not to make a sound as she felt the fire rage in her brain, courtesy of the numerous cuts,bruises and broken bones that were spread out throughout her body . While Lillith was fighting back the tears and cries of pain caused by her injuries she remembered how her _dear Uncle Vernon_ gifted her those same injuries .

 _Flashback start_

 _Lillith was walking down the road, slowly trudging through the quiet streets of the place she was forced to call home . It was just another day of pretending in school, forced to deliberatly act and do worse than Dudley . The teachers of course knew that she was much, much smarter than she made herself out to be, after all, one doesn't simply go from being the smartest in the class to being the dumbest overnight ._

 _They tried to make her tell them why, of course, but the only thing they got from her was a strong shiver as she remembered her_ motivation _to do worse than her cousin . Since they realised that they will get nothing out of her on her reasons, they simply resolved to help her in any way possible ._

 _They would ask her to remain during the break so that her cousin couldn't get to her, when they would give out class assignment hers would have another, harder one, glued to the back and she would merely give it in during the brreak when tey would keep her back for her detention . All of that, along with hiding in the library during Dudleys games of Lillith hunting,made her have a great love for books and knowledge in general ._

 _Anyway, back to Lillith, she has finally gotten to her pris ... er that is,her home and she tried to enter with as little noise as possible . Her attempts were for naught, seeing how her uncle already was waiting for her . What especially teriffied her were the fire poker he was holding in his right hand, and the belt he was holding in his left ._

 _Next few hours to her were a whirlwind of pain, the only difference being whether it was a dull pain of punches,sharp pain of belt lashes or the white hot pain of the fire poker being dug into her skin . After the first half an hour, she couldn't take it any more and retreated to her safe haven, her mind . She realised that she could enter her mindscape durin the last annual birthday beating, her sixth, if she remembered correctly ._

 _Her mindscape took on a form of a castle that was eerily familiar to her,yet she couldn't place it where had she seen it . It didn't matter to her now it was her safe place where she could retreat to whenever she couldn't take what was happening to her ever harmed her here, except ..._

 _During her exploration of the dungeon, she had found aroom with blood red chains holding it shut and some form of black tar oozing out through the rare cracks on the wall . When she touched the black tar she suddenly heard a high pitched voice screech „Avada Kedavra˝ followed shortly by a flash of bright green light and a sharp pain in her forehead, right where her scar was ._

 _The scar on her forehead was something she hated and loved at the same time . From what her_ Aunt _had told her, she gained that scar in the car crash that killed her parents . She hated how the scar was a reminder of the fact that she lost her parents, but at the same time it also made her different than the Dursleys, a fact that she loved ._

 _Suddenly she was pulled from her musings when she felt her body being thrown into her cupboard ._

 _Flashback end_

Lillith was pulled from her recollection of the past by the loud chime of the clock stationed in the hallway . It was midnight . Lillith smiled, half contently,half grimly . She was seven now . Just as she realised this, she felt a warmth emitting from her navel .

That warmth soon turned into a blazing inferno that raged through her body, seemingly being drawn to her injuries, no matter how many there were . It was a slow and agonizing process . Fire slowly traveled from one injury to another healing them, she realised . That brought a small smile to her face before she frowned . While it did eliminate the threat of infection, it also meant that she will most probably recieve another _lesson_ in the morning .

She started relaxing, thinking that the agony was finally over . She was wrong . The blazing inferno seemed drawn to her face and lower back this time .

The fire in her face slowly started affecting her . Her attention was first drawn to her eyes,seein how they were most sensitive . The fire seemed to burn through her optic nerves, if she remembered the name correctly . Suddenly, whole world seemed to shift into focus . She was able to see perfectly, even in the complete darkness of her cupboard . The dark did nothing to impair her vision, not at fact, the only thing it did was to add a new shade to everything around her . Even through pain, she was able to marvel at the level of detail she could now see .

Next, the fire retreated to her mouth, more precisely her teeth . She felt her fangs prickling at first, then growing, sharper and longer every second . Compared to her eyes, this was almost completely painless and seemed to be over in a matter of moments .

After her teeth, she felt the fire fill her nose . It felt as if she inhaled a mass of flames . When it was done, she was left reeling from all the new scents that assaulted her senses . She could smell rich,thick scent of the wood that made the stairs above her head intermingled with the scent of her clothes,that were nothing more than Dudleys old cast-offs, and the scent of her blood that flowed on the floor of the cupboard .

Lastly, fire started creeping towards her ears . She waited to feel the changes, but was surprised when the fire started moving, taking her ears along for the ride . Once it reached the top of her head it stopped and started with the changes . She felt her ears lenghten, ending in a point . She also felt an uncomfortable feeling of needles prickling her shin on her ears . As that was done, she became aware of the sound of her own heartbeat, along with the sound of her so called familys breathing . She could also hear any sound in a 100 meter radius .

While all the changes to her face were settling in, rest of the fire traveled down her spine coming to a stop at the end of her spine . Lillith had a strange feeling of skin stretching at her backside . As the feeling intensified, she was suddenly very much aware that there was a pair of appendages portrudging out of her backside . She felt her spine lenghten and split, she felt muscles weaving around it and being covered in new skin . She once again felt the sensation of needles on her skin, and,having her tails in her sight, she realised that the feeling represented fur slowly covering her tails .

All at once, the weight of the day came crashing down upon her . Her vision started to darken and the last thing she noticed before she fell into the peacefull darkness of unconsciousnes was a bright flash of light and the sound of something heavy landing next to her .

-Line break-

As the sounds of morning penetrated the deafening silence of her cupboard, Lillith slowly came to conscience . Almost at once she realised somethin was different . As she tried to find the difference, she inwardly examined her body . She was in a fetal position, her back hunched, her arms tucked inwawrdly and her tails wrapped around her .

Wait ... HER TAILS ?!

Lillith sat up suddenly, completely awake at once . How in the bloody, effing hell did she have tails ?! She tried wracking her brain, forcing the memories of the past day to the surface . Once she remembered the pain and the shock of her transformation, she almost fall back to the floor . She gasped, the sound causing her ears to twitch .

She groaned, wondering how she looked right now . She looked around, remembering to broken mirror she was able to rescue from her she found it she stood up quickly, eager to see her new look for real .

As she approached the mirror, she imagined how she looked in her minds eye .

Ever since she could remember, her _Aunt_ always told her how much she loooked like her mother, the unnatural freak . While that may have brought her spirits down a bit, she had learned to ignore it and take pride in the fact that she resembled her mother . She had wavy, long hair that was the color of fire or to be more precise it was the color of those last few sunrays during sunset . She also had her mothers emerald green eyes, that shone like emeralds they resembled . She had a heart shaped face that was perfectly framed by her hair . She also suspected that the rest of her body would look like her mother once she reached puberty, even though she was not looking forward to it .

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she finally laid eyes on the figure that stood, reflected in front of her .

It was her,yet ... it wasn't .

The figure reflected in the mirror had her hair and eyes along with the rest of her figure with a few very noticable changes . Most glaring of the changes were on her head and backside . She had two blood red tails swishing behind her, most probably reacting to her mood . And there atop of her head sat two tipped, red furred fox ears . Looking a little closer she noticed that her eyes had become slits . She gasped and quickly cover her mouth with her hand . She had fangs !

And then panic set in . Oh my God ! What would her relatives do ? It was bad enough when she was just old her, now that these appeared they would kill her for sure this time ! She desperately wished to could go back to her old look .

She felt it bofore she saw it . A tingling appeared all over her body . The figure in the mirror shimmered and next moment, Lillith looked like she did before . By this point she was beyond being surprised so she started to analyse this new ability . She could still feel her new tails and ears, they were obviously still there just invisible . She had to be carefull with this, one wrong twitch and someone could notice . Just to be sure she wrapped her tails around her waist .

Satisfied with how she looked, she turned around to get dressed only to get reintroduced to the floor when she tripped over something . Lillith looked over her shoulder and saw an old, worn out trunk on the floor just where she tripped . There was a letter on it, addresed to her .

She reached for it, trying to open, but for some reason the wax seal simply wouldn't break . Trying to open the letter along the sides, she cut her finger, a few drops of blood appearing and falling on the seal . The seal glowed bright read and seemingly cracked on its own accord .

Letter finally open, she unfolded the thick, obviously expensive paper and started to read .

To my dear Lillirh,

First of all, happy birthday Lillith ! You should be seven now and although it saddens me that I couldn't be there to celebrate it with you, I still wish you lots of happines and health .

That done, it is time to move on to the point of this letter . If you have been raised by Sirius, as we have stated in our will, then you can freely skip the next part of the letter . If you have somehow ended up in the care of my sister then go on ahead .

If you are in need of reading this, that means that you were raised by my sister and, as such, you are unaware of your heritage . You see, Lillith, you are a witch, just as I have been . Now, before you start saying something about those horrible hags that people call witches, we are nothing like them . A witch is merely a girl that has magical powers . I was what was called a Muggleborn, a witch born into the family of Muggles, people that cannot control magic .

I recieved a letter when I was eleven, that invited me to Hogwarts,the premiere magic learning school in Britain . It was there that I met your father, James Potter . He was the heir of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter, which made him a bit arrogant and hotheaded . We were both sorted in Gryffindor, the house that valued nobility and bravery above all . My closest childhood friend, Severus Snape, was sorted into Slytherin, the house that valued slyness,cuningness and ambition above all . It has also gained a stigma for being the house that produced the most Dark witches and wizards of them all . The stigma only worked to worsen the situation . Our friendship lasted until our Fifth year, when in a bout of anger after your fathers most recent prank, he called me a Mudblood, a really foul word for a Muggleborn .

You see, Lillith, there is a fraction of our society that are rather wealthy because of their heritage, but it also made them believe they are above others because they are Pureblooded, a term used for those whose whole family have been wizards and witches .

As if the whole prejudice wasn't enough, one Dark wizard used that belief to gather followers . His goal was to concquer the world under the pretense of cleansing it of, as he called it, Muggle filth .That also included Muggleborns . Both James and I were supporters of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a staunch supporter of Muggle rights . During the war with the Dark Lord, who called himself Lord Voldemort, your father and I fell in love, especially after your dads head deflated a little .

Then, a few years after we left Hogwarts, we learned I was expecting you . We were so happy . It was an incredible time for us . We bought a house in a small village named Godric's Hollow, and only a few people knew were we lived, chief amongst them being Professor Dumbledor and your father's friends : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew . The four of them made a group called the Marauders . They especially bonded when they learned to shift into their animal forms in their Fifth year . They did it so they could help Remus, who was bitten by a werewolf when he was four .

But our happines was short lived . Just a few weeks later we learned that there has been a prophecy made that involved the Dark Lord and a baby that could defeat him . That baby could have either been you or the son of your Godmother, Nevile Longbottom . We went into hiding . Only a few people knew were we lived so we used the house in Godric's Hollow . We further added to the ortections by casting a charm called Fidelius on the house, with Peter as our Secret Keeper . The Fidelius charm works so that a secret is given to the Secret Keeper and only he can divulge it . If we are dead that means that Peter betrayed us and has given us out to Voldemort .

Now that is out of the way, I want to tell you about something we learned when you were born . You see, you were born with the traits of a Kitsune, that is, a fox demon . We were puzzled with how did you come by having Kitsune blood,when we researched my family tree . It turns out that way up my family tree there were a few Kitsune . We used a potion to hide your characteristics until you were seven, it has probably worn off by now .

This letter is almost finished, just a few advices left and that is it . I have to warn you that seeing how you were born while we were in hiding, everyone believes you to be a boy by the name of Harry Potter . To protect you, we made a charm that would make you appear as a boy that should have lasted 24 hours after our death . I also want to point out that Kitsunes are masters of illusions, trickery and fire . You will also most probably feel a lot more mischevious after all this .

To help you with your schooling, I filled my old trunk with all of my books for the first three years at Hogwarts along with a Potions kit that should last you just as long .

Wiht Love,

Your Mother Lily .

A few wet spots appeared on the parchment as Lillith cried, feeling loved for the first time in her memory .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lillith finally regained her bearings, she guessed at least an hour had passed, and yet somehow, her relatives weren't awake yet . Having cried herself out, she turned her attention on the trunk .

It was a beautiful trunk, or at least it was, when it was newly bought . It was red and green, with gold vines snaking around the sides of the trunk . It also had a crest of some kind embedded into it . It was a crest she never saw before . It consisted of four parts that met in the middle .

In the top left corner, there was a golden lion standing in front of a red background . Next to it, in the top right corner, there was a silver snake on a green background, facing the lion, seemingly preparing to strike . In the bottom left corner, a black badger stood on a yellow background, trying to calm down the two warring animals . Lastly, in the bottom right corner, a bronze eagle was taking off against a blue background . And in the middle of it all, there stood a letter H, most probably standing for Hogwarts . Underneath the crest there was a strange sentence, in Latin, Lillith realised . It said "Draco dormiens numquam titillandus", and Lillith made a mental note to herself to seek out the meaning later, preferably when she was alone in the peace of the library .

Having examined the trunk thoroughly from the outside, Lillith moved to open the trunk, when she paused . There 5 locks on the trunk, each with a different picture next to it . The first one had a picture of a book, the second one a picture of a cauldron with fumes rising out of it . The third one had a picture of a fireplace, while the fourth one had a picture of a stove . The final lock had a picture of two wands crossed . And the most amazing thing of it all was that the pictures were _moving ._ The book was constantly flipping its pages, the fumes constantly kept shifting out of the cauldron, the fire danced happily in the fireplace, while another fire appeared on the stove, and there was a constant stream of sparks coming out of the wands .

Having a choice before her, Lillith thought for a little bit before opening the lock with the picture of a book next to it . When it was finally open, she was shocked to see that there was a whole library in the trunk ! She couldn't even see the end of it ! She carefully climbed down the ladder and marveled on the sheer size of it . The library was the size of a cathedral, only aided by the long rows of bookcases that seemed to go on and on . Lillith smiled sadly, she wanted to read all of those books, but she knew that she would have access to only about a third of the library, at least for now .

She turned around, noticing the doors for the first time . They were beautiful, ornate doors with pictures on them . They were the same pictures, she realized, that she had seen on the locks of the trunk . She reached for the doors with the picture of a cauldron on them . She grasped the knob and turned it in her hand, opening another compartment .

She found herself in what looked like a laboratory right out of the Middle Ages . The shelves were filled with all kinds of unusual and slightly sickening ingredients . She recognized a few of usual ingredients that she used almost every day while cooking for her obese Uncle and cousin . While the shelves occupied almost all the walls, there was a wall directly opposite of entrance filled with books that were all in some way related to potions and potions making . It was a surprisingly large number of books . Finally her attention went to the center of the room where there were rows of desks all filled with cauldrons and potion making equipment . Lillith was surprised when she recognized all of it, even though some were severely outdated, like the bronze scales she saw on the table nearest to her .

Again, just like in the chamber before this one, there was a set of four doors in the bottom of the room . Next, she chose the room with the image of crossed wands with fountains of sparks sprouting off of them . She anxiously reached for the doorknob, excited to see what was on the other side of it .

She found herself in the biggest chamber yet . It easily dwarfed the Potions chamber and seemed to even beat the cathedral that was the library . It resembled a mix of several kinds of dojos for different hand-to-hand combat, while also incorporating a shooting range as well as a desk along with a closet seemed to be constantly shaking as if something was trying to force its way out of it . And, also like in all the other chambers, there was a row of shelves along one of the walls . These, he noted, were filled with books about spellcasting as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts . Lillith also thought she caught sight of a few Transfiguration texts mixed in there as well . She was itching to reach out for them, but reminded herself that she would first have to finish the whole tour of the trunk that was literally dropped on her . She glanced one last time around the room, before heading for the corner where she saw four doors with, once again, moving pictures . Knowing she had already seen, if not experienced, the secrets behind two of them, she reached out for the door with the picture of a stove on it .

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a sight that was very familiar to her, with little difference here and there . As the picture suggested, it was a kitchen, and it was on worthy of a master chef . Everywhere she looked, she was met with the light's reflection, the high quality chrome looking as if it didn't just spend seven years waiting to be discovered . If Lillith was awed at the look of the kitchen, the closer inspection left her utterly flabbergasted . Not only did it look like it was worthy of a five star restaurant, it worked like that . And she was positively giddy when she realized what was hiding behind the doors of the cupboards that were located above the stove and the dishwasher, the two of them connected with a sink . The cupboards were filled with all the spices she could ever want . There were the usual ones, such as salt, pepper, rosemary etc. And then there were some so rare she never even thought she would get to use them, such as saffron, which was ridiculously expensive, and the Grains of Paradise, a very popular reserve for pepper that was unfortunately never delivered to the mall in Surrey .

However, when Lillith looked around her the second time, she realized two things were not account for . The meat and the vegetables, the basis of cooking . While she could turn any dish into a spectacular meal with these spices, it is worth nothing if there is no meal to spice and flavor . It was only during the third sweep of the room did she notice the ornate trap door built into the floor . She reached for the latch and pulled the small door open . She was incredibly surprised when a gust of air that seemed to be divided met her face . One bit of it was as cold as the Nortic winds, while the other seemed to be warm, almost tropical . She looked down and saw stairs that led down to a hallway that split in two with one of the corridors being covered in frost .

Once she was satisfied with the amount of various meat and vegetables stored in the, let's say, basement, Lillith looked around, searching for the last set of doors that would lead her to the next room . Once she found it, she practically soared across the kitchen to it, latching onto the last door, the one with the picture of a fireplace on it . Grabbing the knob, she almost tore the door of the hinges trying to open it as fast as possible .

As soon as she entered the room she was bathed in the warmth radiating from the fireplace . It sent goose bumps through her whole body, all the way to the tips of her invisible tails . Once she had given time for her body to get used to the temperature of the room, she looked around trying to memorize where everything was so she would not have to do that later on . Just as she suspected, it was a very warm and cozy living room that was also a partial reading room if the bookcase in the corner was anything to go by . Also, unlike the other rooms, this one seemed to be color themed, almost everything was either scarlet red or golden color . The lush carpet underneath her feet was blood red with golden trimmings, the fireplace didn't have the usual iron grate . No, it had a golden grate that only enhanced the color of the flames as well as bring out the rusty red of the bricks that the fireplace consisted of . Looking more closely, Lillith also confirmed that the leather on the couch and the sitting chairs was dyed red, while the seams themselves were made of thin gold . She also noticed that most of the furniture and books had a crest on it . She recognized the golden lion that she had seen on the unusual crest that was found on the top of the trunk .

She threw herself into one of the sitting chairs, sighing in pleasure as she sank into the cozy leather . She was ready to fall asleep there and then, when she was suddenly very much awake . Lillith had explored every crook and nanny of the magically altered school trunk that has somehow made its way to her, and not once has any part of it been dark, shady or any other form of obscured . And yet, there, directly above the fireplace, there was a section of the wall that she couldn't make out no matter how hard she tried or concentrated . She stood up, frowning deeply . She approached the fireplace, trying to find anything that might clue her in on what was it that kept clouding her vision .

After almost half an hour of searching, she found a section of the fireplace that seemed to shimmer the same way she did when she was changing her appearance . Confident that she had found at least a clue to what was keeping her from seeing the section of the fireplace, she reached out her hand, firstly framing the shimmering part of the wall before pushing her hand through . It felt like she was trying to push her hand through something akin to cement, thick and sticky . When she finally forced her hand all the way through, she tapped and nudged around with her hand, hoping to find some sort of a switch or a lever . It was only on the second passage did she realize that there was an indention in the wall that fit her hand perfectly . Cautiously, she put her hand into the indention, when she suddenly felt a prickling feeling on the palm of her hand, similar to a needle being stabbed at her hand . She felt a drop of blood fall on the walls surface, and the walls heat up .

Pulling her arm back, the effort being much easier, she noticed, she gleefully turned to look at the part of the fireplace she couldn't see before and feasted her eyes . However, once she realized what she was looking at, she reeled back in shock and confusion .

It was a portrait of a castle . HER castle to be more precise . 'How was it possible,' she wondered, 'how was it possible for a castle from her mindscape to be in a portrait that must have been made years ago ? 'Once she regained her bearings, she started inspecting the details, making sure it really _was_ her castle . And it was . Every turret, window and roof was there, spotless as usual . The massive oak door that formed the entrance to the castle looked as sturdy as ever . Once she was done making sure the castle was one from her mindscape, she examined the rest of the portrait . She easily recognized the field in which she spent so many hours during both night and day, the seemingly endless green stretched all the way to the horizon, interrupted only by the beginning of a dark forest . The lake was sparkling in the sunlight, as still as always . However, she was pulled from her inspection by a muffled groan coming from seemingly nowhere . She looked around, slowly realizing that the sound came from the portrait itself .

Looking back, she saw a couple slowly rising to their feet . She had obviously overlooked them because of their lying position . Once she examined them closely, she gasped, her mouth falling open in shock .

On the right stood a young man, possibly 20-21 years old . He was very tall and lanky, which was only aided by his messy, pitch black hair that looked permanently windswept . He had an angular, almost aristocratic face with thin, round glasses perched on his nose . Behind those eyes, a pair of light brown eyes shone mischievously . He wore what seemed like an old style robe that was somehow still completely clean, even after he was lying in the damp grass .

Next to him, on the left, there stood a woman that looked as if someone had taken her and aged her for somewhere around 14-15 years . She had the same heart shaped face, fiery red hair and kind emerald eyes, a perfect replica of her own . Or was it that hers were a replica ? She didn't know and, honestly, didn't care . For standing there in front of her, wearing an obviously worn out pair of jeans, as well as a sweater with a raised neck, was her mother .

Lilly Potter nee Evans stood smiling proudly next to her husband James Potter, both of them beaming at their seven year old daughter that just gaped at them, wordless in shock .

„Mom ? ˝ she stuttered out, „Dad ? ˝

 **A/N: Here is the second chapter of the Kitsune princess . Like I have said to all those that reviewed, the updates will come in weekly, unless there is an emergency . Please R &R, because reviews make me write faster !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lillith furiously wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that stung her eyes from falling . She was seeing her parents for the first time in her memory, she was not gona cry like some spineless wimp .

„I can't ... I can't belive this ? ˝, she managed to stutter out, holding back her sobs of happiness at finally seeing her parents for the first time . „How is this possible ? ˝ she asked trying to get her emotions back under control, remembering what kinds of disasters used to happen whenever she lost control of her feelings .

„ Well, you see dear,˝ her mother started „we used a concept similarto magical portaits . In case you don't know, a magical portait is a magically enchanted portarit that has been gifted with the ability to move . There are old Pureblooded families that order magical portaits of their every generation . What makes magical portraits of people so special is the way they are activated . A magical portrait activates upon persons death . It does so, because when a person dies, their soul a part of their soul is fragmented, the part that connects it to its mortal body . That part of the soul is then pulled to the portrait, giving it all of the memories and characteristics of the person it was . ˝

Lillith was left gaping open mouthed like a fish out of the water . To be able to make something like that and then replicate it numerous times . Amazing ! She was so engrossed in her toughts abouth the magic that made the portaraits in the magical world that she almost missed the next part of her mothers speech .

„This portrait was made a little differently, of course . Instead of activating at the moment of our deaths, this portrait was made to store our souls until the moment that you find this portrait along with the switch that was hidden behind that illusion . We knew only you would be able to find it because it was rumored that only kitsunes were able to see through that particular illusion . As for the blood taking part, we made it so that we could verify it was you as well as for a second purpose . ˝ her mother finished with a self satisfied smirk, obviously proud of her work that went into creating that particular portrait .

„Wait, ˝ Lillith called out, „what do you mean by 'a second purpose' ? ˝ she asked slightly confused . It was her father who replied this time, smiling ruefully at her mother .

„You see, Lills, one problem of this portrait is that we would be able to see you only when you were standing in front of it . We wouldn't be of much use to you like that so your incredibly smart mother here˝ he stated, pointing at her mother who smiled smugly in her direction before bonking her husband over the head „ devised a way for us to help you 24/7 . The second purpose of that rune was to make a sort of a bridge, linking you to this portrait . Using that we can enter your subconsciousness, better known as your mindscape, and help you out from there . You would not be able to see as, but we would be able to talk to you whenever we wished . And before you ask, yes you can block us out if you so wish .˝ he ended smirking slyly .

After getting over her shock and amazement at her mother's skills, Lillith caught onto a fact that helped explain how did the castle from her mindscape appear in a portrait .

„Ah, so that is why the castle from my mindscape was there, the rune must have changed the painting to fit my mindscape as much as possible, am I right ? ˝ she asked, hoping that she was right .

„Yes, that is why ... ˝, he paused, blinked and then abruptly turned his eyes to his daughter's, „What do you mean, your mindscape ? Are you telling me that you can access your inner mind at seven ?! ˝ he asked, his voice heavy with shock and incredulity .

Lillth blinked in surprise, shocked to hear her father ask her such an insignificant question . „Of course, I could for a year now ? Why are you asking, I mean, it is something incrediby simple, I thought everyone could do it ? ˝ she asked with a slight frown .

Now it was both of her parents that were looking like fish fresh out of water, their mouths touching the floor and she could swear she saw her father shaking, almost spasming . After about a minute of silence, her father let loose a howl of joy more befitting an animal than human voice . Lillith watched in amusement and a slight bit of concern as her father started dancing and prancing around, shouting something that sounded like „My daughter ! ˝ and „Occlumency prodigy ! ˝ all the while laughing his heart out .

Lilly and Lillith enjoyed the show for a few more minutes before Lilly stalked up to her husband and bonked him over his head, finally managing to calm him down from his still unexplained high . When he realised what he was doing, James smiled a sheepish smile while scatching the back of his head in embarassment . When everyone was calmed down, they all went back to their respective resting places; That si to say, the floor of the meadow for her parents and the incredibly comftorable sitting chair .

Remembering the cause of all this madness, Lillith once again repeated her question from earlier, with her mother answering her . It seemed there was some kind of a cycle involved only this time Lillith was the one picking up her jaw from the floor . She had been shocked to learn that what she did should have been impossible for someone her age, though she just smirked later and told herself that she should have known, what with her never being normal and all that crap from the Dursleys .

After that little debate, their conversations turned to small talk until they came upon her treatment at the hands of her relatives . Lilly suddenly realised why Voldemort tried to recruit her mother so many times before killing her . To say she was scary when angered would be a gross understatement . Her mother had practically become a walking mass of rage, all directed at the woman she had called her sister . If there were any more swear words she had not already know from her Uncle she most surely knew them now . She could swear her mother had just given her a whole new vocabulary, every single page of it filled to the brimm with swear words she used to describe her sister, her brother-in-law and her nephew .

After everyone once again calmed down, this time with Lilly being the one in need of calming, they gathere to discuss the final theme of the night, reason behind Voldemort's attack . And for the third time in a row, there was an explosion of anger and hatred, this time emanating from the youngest Potter, her eyes no longer their usual calming green now replaced with burning red, speaking of her anger and hatred, all of it directed at one little, god damned, stinking fucking traitorous rat . She had been incensed that someone could sell out their best friend so easily and for so little . She had allways wanted friends above everything, never having any because of the tub of lard that was her cousin .

And just when she began calming down, that wretched prophecy came to the forefront of her mind . She was initially disbelieving, thinking no one in their right mind would trust so vague, undefined words . Not to mention that it was a bloody prophecy and that it came from a known fraud and drunkard . She had started to seriously suspect that magic somehow must have messed with the minds of most people in her parents world . How did they think a mere child, toddler at best, would be able to defeat a fully grown and trained Dark Lord all on its own ? Yes, that had to be it, she could not think of any other reason for their idiocy, except that maybe her mother was right and all that inbreeding finally broke the boundaries of what magic could fix .

She never noticed, but the longer she ranted and raved, the longer her form seemed to shimmer and waver . This was of course, not missed by her parents, who were patiently waiting for her to run out of steam so they could inquire about her real appearance . After about half an hour, Lillith seemed to have finally wasted all of her vast ammunition of swear words, all of them used to describe the idiocy that was called wizarding world . She had used quite a good bit of them on the old Headmaster of her future school, Albus Dumbledore . She kept asking herself how a man can gather so much respect for his wisdom, even if it was said that he was mad, and then have so little of the same when it came to her family and her own future .

Once she had sat back down, looking exhausted but still quite pleased with herself, if her smug smile was anything to go by, she noticed her parents inquisitve looks .

„And, what, if I may ask, has you so intrigued ? ˝ she asked a bit moodily, it seemed that for all her ranting she was still a bit temperamental .

Her parents just smiled at her before replying „We were just wondering how long you were going to keep this little illusion of yours up . We still quite want to see how our daughter really looks beneath all of that glamout . ˝

She stared at her parents, confused for a moment before she remembered that her true appearance was still hidden underneath her glamours and illusions . She scratced the back of her neck sheepishly, smiling an embarassed smile before she sighed and let go of the bit of what she thought was magic that kept her real image hidden .

Lilly and James were at first surprised, noting how she still looked mostly the same as when she had her illusions on, the main differences being her tails and ears, along with slightly elongated fangs as well as her slit pupils . They were happy that their daughter hadn't changed much from how she looked before her transformation . Those feelings were swiftly replaced with shock and pride, as they both took notice of the fact that their daughter had more than one tail, an extreme rarity for someone so young, in both human and Kitsune terms . Most fox demons only gained their second tail when they reached puberty . To see a Kitsune with two tails at seven was something that was rare, and seeing how that particular Kitsune was also their daughter only made their chests swell with pride for their little girl .

Lillith was naturally stunned to hear that she was much more powerfull than an average kitsune . She was not invincible, far from it actually, but she was still happy with the fact that when she grew up she would be powerfull enough to protect those she cared about, at least she hoped that by that time she would have people to care for . This piece of information about her power level led them to her next question; Kitsune powers and special abilities . She learned that as a Kitsune she will have a great mastery of illusion, both those that used magic and youki, as she found out her second energy was called . She also found out that she had control over Fox fire also known as Kitsune bi, an extremely potent type of flame that was said to be able to affect the very soul of those it touched . She had been told a legend about the last of her special abilities, a powerfull attack whose name was lost . Only thing that was known about it that it was only available to Kitsune who reached their ninth tail, the last one being the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko, though it was suspected that there was more to his power levels than just his age and number of tails he possessed . She filed that tidbit of information for later use, storing it deep within her mind's library . With this final theme over and done for, she excused herself and returned to the Library, where she climbed the ladder, returning to her cupboard, falling asleep the moment her head touched the hard pillow that she was given as a baby, the pillow being first and last gift she ever remembered recieving from here so called relatives .

Wgen Lillith finally bothered to wake up it was already around noon, if the chime of that was reverbating throught the house was anything to go by . She considered herself lucky, her relatives left just this morning, they were currently on a plane heading to Majorca, she basically had the house for herself . Of course they took protective measures, all of the electricity was cut off so she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself that way, fridge was almost empty with barely enough food left for her to survive the next week that they will be gone . They also locked all of the bedrooms so she wouldn't be able to take any spare money for buying new groceries . All in all, she was basically living in an abandoned house .

That didn't bother her though, she had her new trunk and her parents portraits to talk to . Then there was her new personal Library . She was awed and amazed at the number of books inside . Not to mention their content . She was enchanted by the extent of problems that magic could solve . There were recepies for potions that could cure previously incurable deseases, as well as charms that could heal even the most serious injuries in a blink of an eye . She was, however, dissapointed that a world so full of life and wonder could stagnate and become content . She now realised why Muggles were deemed as a threat to those stuck up rich snobs . They never grew content, never stayed still . They continued to expand and develop . She realised that if they accepted Muggle revelations, most of the old Pureblood families would lose their power in goverment . They relied on their old beliefs, they thought that they were cream de la crop of their world only because of something their ancestors did . If they were evalueted by their knowledge and magical power, they would find themselves near the bottom, their inbreeding and silly traditions causing them to become weak and reliant of their money and politics .

Politics aside, she was curious of her own magical power, wondering where her strenght lay and what was she best at . She knew that she would only find this out when she came to Hogwarts, where she would be free to test her limits, both theoretical and practical . From what her parents told her, when she was tested when she was barely a year old, she had magical power of someone three times older than her, and it seemed that she also had an astounding level of control over it, if the stories of her accidental magic were anything to go by . Now that she understood what they werem she remembered her later cases of accidental magic . She remember how her hair grew back after having it more or less sheared off by her _loving_ Aunt, how she shrunk down her cousins old filthy sweater, she even remembered the latest one; she had somehow miracilously appeared on the school roof when she was running from her obese cousin just a few moments earlier . She had been especially proud of that one because she had flied on her own, something, she learned, her mother did as well . Just another thing that made them all the more similar .

Less pleasant were her memories of her punishments for those acts . She forcefully repressed those memories, not wanting to remember the feeling of her back being ripped open by her Uncle's belt, neither did she want to remember her numerous beatings and starvations, all of them caused by her so called loving family . What truly miffed her though was that whatever she did, whichever way she asked for help, be it from the police or social care, everytime something seemed to happen to prevent someone from investigating . Even when her teachers did it, something happened . The curious thing was that it only happened when the name Potter was mentioned .

Snapping out of her thought on the misterious occurences that seemed to happen whenever her name was mentioned to the autorithies, Lillith smirked a bit before entering her trunk, intent on finding out everything she could about the world she would have to enter and posibbly decieve in future .

\- Line break -

After her relatives returned from their vacation to find their niece still pretty much alive, they had been in a foul mood . It did not phase Lillith too much . They were in a foul mood al most all the time, the only thing that actually changed was the cause and its consequences . And even though her Uncle tended to be just as vicious ass before if he got her, that seemed to happen less and less . It was, of course, all because of her new mastery of illusions and tricks . Just as she was promised by her parents, she did have a great control over illusions . On a sidenote, she also noticed that she got progressivelly more mischevious as more time passed by . It seemed that her parents were right once again, something that, she started to learn, was a regular occurence .

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months . It seemed like no time at all had passed when it was Christmas already, her first Christmas with her parents, something she was completely ecstatic about . Even though they could not give her materialistic presents, for Lillith, their sheer presence was enough of a present already .

As the time progressed, so did her knowledge, at least the teorethical side of it . Her first two years were spent learning Pureblood customs . She knew that even though she didn't like them, she still needed them what with her position as the heir of the House of Potter, only aided by her title as the 'Girl Who Lived' or, as the wizarding world thought, the 'Boy Who Lived'.

Lillith discussed with her parents the apparent problem of wizarding world's confusion of her gender . That was when she was informed that her parents had taken all precaution, going so far as to charm the Hogwarts book of students to show her as Harry Potter instead of Lillith Potter . Because of that she had agreed to use her growing prowess with illsuions to put a double layered illusion over herself . The surface layer would show her as a male, a complete copy of her father with the exception of her eyes . She just could not get rid of her mother's eyes, they were a part of her that was always the sasme, no matter what . Next layer would hide her Kitsune appearance in case someone ever discovered her true gender . It had taken her a better part of those two years to become decent enough with her illusions to be able to make a double layered one . And even if it was used to hide her true gender, she could already imagine all of its incredible uses, especially in pranks and battle . She wasn't naive nor stupid enough to think that she could evade danger forever . Even if th Dark Tosser was truly dead, which she doubted, his followers were still out there and they would do anything to avenge their master .

She smirked at that . She could not wait for them to try . She knew there was probably going to be war in future and she was getting ready for . When it came, she was going to be ready .


End file.
